liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Giygas
Giegue=thumb|400px| |-|Giygas=thumb|400px| Personal Characteristics Name: Giegue | Giygas Origin: Earthbound Gender: Male | Inapplicable Age: Around 80 or 90 years old | Inapplicable Classification: Psychic alien, Adoptive son of Maria and George | Universal Cosmic Destroyer, Entity "Made" of Evil, Almighty Idiot Summary Giygas, also known as Giegue '''is the final boss of Earthbound. Known as both the "Embodiment of Evil" and the "Universal Cosmic Destroyer", Giygas is an evil alien who aims to turn all reality into the horror of infinite darkness. Mentality '''Intelligence: Genius | Almost completely mindless Morality: Neutral Chaotic '''| '''Evil Chaotic Objectives: 'Take the power of PSI back from mankind | Plunge the universe into darkness Powers and Stats 'Tier: C/4, likely higher '''| '''A/4 Powers and Abilities: ' SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Psychic Abilities (Stated that humans' Psychic abilities are like insects compared to that of his species), Energy Manipulation (Attacks with an inexplicable energy), Telepathy (Telepathically communicates with Ninten and his friends), Telekinesis, Shielding, Reality Warping, Object Animation (Can give life to inanimate objects, such as cars or tools, as well as corpses), Emotion Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Control and Mind Manipulation (Of Planetary potency; Passively controls those with immoral or evil hearts or minds. His Influence causes animals and people to become violent, vicious, and distressed. Later took control of Pokey Minch to act as a servant in Earthbound/Mother 2. His influence has even shown to work on those that are good and harmless, such as Ness and Geldegarde Monotoli), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Ice, Fire, Light, Shield Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Sleep, Paralysis, Confusion, Blindness, and Uncontrollable crying), Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification and Power Absorption (Unaffected by everything that is thrown at him by both the main cast from both Mother 1 and 2) | All previous abilities to a far greater extent, Enhanced Energy Manipulation (His attacks cannot be comprehended by human minds), Acausality (Would have destroyed the entire universe from the past, thousand of years before he was born, and would have still lived, changed the past by deploying his army and twisting space around, but his present form did not suffer any change), Abstract Existence (Possesses no physical self and is the universal embodiment made of pure evil), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Transformed into an Abstract mass of energy that can affect time in its entirety), Void Manipulation (In the future, he turned everything into eternal darkness, is capable of absorbing and erasing Paula's call for help, would have fully erased the kids if not stopped), Non-Corporeal (Completely destroyed his physical body to become evil energy), Omnipresence, Time Manipulation (Can attack through time, is able to destroy both Time and Space), Space Manipulation (Can create a dimension of darkness were he fought the kids), Re-Animation (Can reanimate Zombies and Ghost), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause Paralysis, Uncontrollable crying, and Confusion), Ice Manipulation (Can completely freeze an enemy), Electricity Manipulation (Can use lighting capable of breaking both physical and psychic shields) 'Dimensionality: 3D '''| '''4D Attack Potency: City. possibly higher (Easily defeated Ninten even when he was holding back, comparing Ninten's power to that "of a mere ant") | Universal '(It has been said several times during the game that Giygas had enough power to annihilate the entire universe, and actually destroyed it in the future.) 'Durability: City, possibly higher '(Completely unharmed by anything that was thrown at him by the main cast, only defeated by his own guilt and love for his adoptive mother) | '''Universal '(Even the Chosen Four's combined attacks only managed to hurt him to some extent without truly destroying him, requiring a great deal of outside help to destroy him, striking him in his weakness.) '''Speed: Speed of light '(Vastly faster than Ninten and his friends) with '''Massively FTL+ '''interplanetary travel | 'Omnipresent '(On a universal scale. Even after the universe and Ness became one, it was said that Ness was still a meal that would be devoured by Giygas.) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Stamina: Very High '''| '''Limitless Range: Planetary '''| '''Universal Weaknesses: Maria's Lullaby | Paula's Prayer, being the incarnation of evil, prayers that carry a lot of positive energy are effective against it, although it is necessary for a prayer of the heart from many people, and extremely deep to even weaken it. Key: Giegue '''| '''Giygas Arsenal Notable Attacks/Techniques: * PSI Rockin: A very rare PSI technique, attributed only to Ness, Ness Nightmare and Giygas; The user summons a storm of psychic energy upon the opponent, bombarding him with a sequence of extremely powerful impacts. * PSI Freeze: Giygas strikes with a blast of ice. Has a chance of freezing the target, and may weaken an enemy psychic shield. * PSI Thunder β: Giygas attacks with two bolts of thunder. Destroys the target's psychic shield. * PSI Flash Ω: A psychic attack that deals a random effect to the target, varying from inducing paralysis, crying (decreases accuracy of their physical attacks), strangeness (confuses them into attacking themselves or allies), or instantly defeating them. Category:Characters Category:Characters of Games Category:Male Category:Mother Category:Destroyers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Emotion Manipulators Category:Force Field Users Category:Games Characters Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Tier A/4 Category:Tier C/4 Category:Void Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators